London Bridge is Falling Down
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: Even the sturdiest of structures will fall and collapse. See how Allen copes under the pressure of being the fourteenth, as his flawless masks slowly crumble away, leaving nothing behind them. Allen-centric. Rated T for Red's mouth.


**Yo how's it going again? I'm Lena and I'm back with another Allen-centric short. Man I feel sorry for Allen, I'm just beating him up. I've been literally venting out my anger and despair from school on him. Like, the NHD, I have to start all over, because I can't get anything for my topic. _AND_ at the same time there's like a crap ton of history homework! Oh how I despise that class! Grrr I'll put it all in my writing!**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

London Bridge is Falling Down

 _A young girl with the appearance of a thirteen year old swings her legs as she sits on the ledge of a bridge, facing a pleasant sunset. She has ashen grey skin, golden eyes, and five stigmata across her forehead. She wears a punk-gothic Lolita dress and striped socks to go with it. She sighs and contently sucks on her lollipop. She begins to hum a little tune._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _London bridge is falling down~…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He could see them, he could hear them. The stares and whispers directed toward him since the Order had announced he was the fourteenth Noah. But he tried to ignore it. It was only natural right? To become a little wary of the person who was branded as the vessel of their enemy. So he tried to ignore it.

He turned a blind-eye on the finders' hateful conversations.

"Hey, did you hear? He's a Noah."

"Seriously? And the Order's just letting him walk around freely? They've got to be insane!"

"They need to lock him up, before he betrays and attacks us."

He pretended their attempts at tripping him were just accidents.

"Oops. My bad."

"Oh it's quite alright, everyone has little accidents."

He did not mention any of his friends' excuses to not be with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I need to help brother with something in the science lab."

"No can do, short stack, the Panda's having me read over some archives in the library."

"Che, I don't have time to deal with you."

He started eating in his room, or during times when nobody would be in the dining area. Yes, he tried to ignore it.

Only it got worse, and his flawless mask started cracking.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Falling down, falling down~…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

They started getting more physical, more hurtful. They'd shove him in the hallways, they'd call him a traitor, told him to go die already. No longer did he smile all the time, and during the few times his friends did talk to him it'd be weak and strained. He knew, he knew their little conversations were not out of good will, or out of obligation of being his friend. They were out of fear, fear of getting on his bad side, of facing the wrath of the Noah that lay dormant within him.

One day he overheard a conversation from within Komui's office. "We have to get rid of him already." At that first line he already knew who they were talking about. He knew he should've walked away at that, to keep him from further breaking, yet he didn't.

"Let's just kick him out."

"And let that monster roam free? No thank you."

"We can't just kill him yet, we need him to make as many ark portals as he can and we need to find a way to make sure the fourteenth dies as well." Was that all that was holding them back? Was he only staying there just to outlive his usefulness and await his death? Surely someone in there would step up to defend him, or so he thought.

"It'll have to be soon, we can't afford to let the fourteenth come out on his own and catch us off guard." Anger grew within him. Didn't they trust him enough to not let the fourteenth take control?

"How can we trust that Allen hasn't already turned and is now conspiring with the fourteenth?" He had heard enough. He would not tolerate hearing anymore of this prejudice. He stormed away, a small ember of hate sparked within him.

* * *

He had grown much more irritable within the following days, almost to the point of being rude. But that was only when anyone actually spoke with him, so no one noticed.

He was in the dining hall, eating his lunch midday, when a voice interrupted him. "Oi, Traitor-scum, what do you think you're doing here?" He turned his head from his food to see a sneering Chaoji Han, along with some finders behind him. They seemed to have come back from a mission, so that must've been why they came to eat at an odd time. He turned back to his food.

"As you can see, I am currently eating my lunch." was his reply.

"I don't even know why the Order is even keeping a damned Noah like you alive. Trash like you should just die already." Chaoji continued.

He was used to this treatment already. He would not be provoked by such shallow insults. "If you are asking me to leave, then very well." He quickly finished the rest of his meal and stood up to throw away his plates. He headed towards the doors.

"Oh, so the Noah's running away now." Chaoji did not see his face, but for a second it contorted to an ugly grimace, before it reverted to a milder thin-lipped frown. He continued to ignore the jabs. But the perpetrators followed him into the hallway.

"May I _help_ you with something?" he didn't bother to hide the dry tone in his voice. He was promptly met with an innocence-powered fist to the face. His form was thrown down the hall, making a loud _thump_ as he met the ground. His face burned, it must have been the Noah within him. Many people rushed out, to see what had happened, and to see what _would_ happen.

"Idiot!" a man snapped, hitting Chaoji upside on the head. "You don't just provoke a Noah! What if he attacked us all?!" The small ember of hate within his heart grew. He spat out a bloody tooth, already feeling a new one growing back.

"As if that'd make any difference! He'd attack us anytime he wanted! He's just a traitor!"

He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. He hated them. They were no different.

"Of course he would! But that doesn't you can provoke him as you please! Do you want him to kill us all here at headquarters?!"

They were no different from Cosimo, from any of the villagers. He slowly stood up.

"Well I guess that gives us a great reason to kill him right now!"

He hated them. He hated the Order. He hated the world. They could all just go _die._

"Yeah, send the Noah-bastard back to Hell where he belongs!"

He snapped, eyes full of loathing.

His mask of 'Allen', which was really just a mask of 'Mana', crumbled away, and behind it lay Red.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _London bridge is falling down~…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Well y'all kin jus' go fuck yer'selves." Everyone turned their heads at the sudden malicious comment from the boy. "Damn ye guys, damn y'all to 'ell, the whole lot of ye!" He was shouting. "I hate all ye, ye an' dis _damned_ Order! 'm so done wit' yer fuckin' shit!" The hall was silent for a few seconds. Lenalee gasped.

"A-allen… The Allen we knew would never say something like that! So it must be the fourteenth!"

"Wha– Lenalee ye basta–!"

"Restrain him!"

Everyone went into offensive mode. They all attacked. They had practiced, they had prepared. All for when he turned into a Noah. They had distrusted him so much.

His heart, now consumed with hate, was also enveloped with a deep emotional pain. He fought, venting out all of his feelings. "F-fuck!– Y'all's jus'a bunch'o bastards! To 'ell wit' dis world!" he choked out, tears streaming down his face as kicked and punched, desperately trying to fight his way out with his life.

It wasn't fair, it was never fair. What did he ever do to deserve this?

He hated. He hated God, for giving him such a cursed fate. He hated everyone in the world, for treating him like this. He hate himself, for letting himself trust others only to get hurt in the end. He hated and hated and hated.

It hurt. It hurt so much. He hurt and slowly, even his sturdy mask of 'Red' broke and crumbled away.

Behind it lay nothing,

And he was no more.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _My fair lady~."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The girl turns around and smiles sadistically. All around her is a holocaust, flames and destruction of what remains of the world. And behind, is a one-armed white-haired boy, a pentacle scar adorning the side of his face. He lays chained to his seat, his face blank, eyes glazed over and empty._

 _His mask, broken._

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **So there's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it! I thank those who've chosen to read my fics,**

 **Please review, and until next time,**

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
